


My Savior

by KatherinesElena



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Human Sacrifice, Katlena, Kelena - Freeform, Lesbian, Sacrifice, Season/Series 02, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinesElena/pseuds/KatherinesElena
Summary: Katherine saves Elena from Klaus when he tries to sacrifice her. The problem is, Elena dies from blood loss and becomes a vampire. Stefan tries to teach Elena how to feed on animals and control herself but it doesn't work. Damon tries to do things, well... the Damon way, which just makes Elena lose control completely. So, that doesn't work. Desperate for help, the Salvatore brothers call Katherine Pierce who is surprisingly willing to help. Eventually, after spending a lot of time with Katherine, Elena's emotions get the better of her and she discovers she has romantic feelings for Katherine. Will she have the courage to do anything about it? MIGHT BE RATED M IN FUTURE





	

"No!" Elena cried as she watched her aunt Jenna's lifeless body turn grey. Elena dropped to her knees in disbelief. Memories of her life with Jenna flashed before her eyes and she cried into her hands.  
"Your turn next, love." Klaus says and his witch, Greta, waves her hand and the ring of fire surrounding Elena is gone. Klaus strolls towards Elena and he holds his hand out to help her up. Elena looks up and she sees the pure evil glint in his eye along with that smirk.   
Elena sniffs and wipes her tears off with her sleeve, then she hauls herself up by herself.  
"Go to hell." She whispers and Klaus chuckles, gripping firmly to her arm and guiding her to the witch. Klaus stands behind Elena and his fangs extend from his blunt teeth. Elena gasps as she feels his sharp, dagger-like fangs pierce her neck quite deep. Klaus drains her quickly and Elena feels herself becoming more lightheaded by the second. Soon enough her hearing is replaced by a constant ringing sound, stabbing at her brain. Klaus drops her body and that is when Elena knows she is about to die.   
Her body crashes to the ground and the last thing she sees before passing out is somebody pouncing on Klaus, taking him down. Elena feels somebody wrapping their arms around her but before she knows who it is, her vision fades away and her heart takes it's last beat.  
//  
Elena's eyes blink open. She feels a wet cloth being dabbed against her neck and a sharp pain in her head. She squints at the sudden bright light and as her eyes start to regain focus, she notices somebody next to her. The person holding the cloth. She can't quite make out who it is yet. Damon? Stefan? No. Elena can smell perfume. Caroline? Bonnie? Although Elena's vision is still blurry, she can tell whoever it is has thick, long, dark hair. Bonnie. But where is Elena, anyway?   
"Drink this." A female voice echoes in Elena's ears and she feels cold glass being pressed against her lips. She opens her mouth slightly and lets the cold water flow down her throat. Elena keeps her eyes shut for a few more moments but she opens them slowly to find not Bonnie, not Caroline, not the Salvatore brothers. It's Katherine.  
"Katherine?" Elena croaks and tries to sit up.  
"Careful, Elena. You just died. You're weak." Katherine says and she pulls the cloth away from Elena's neck.  
"You saved me?" Elena asks.  
"Since Stefan and Damon clearly had more important things to worry about, I had to save you. You're welcome, by the way." Katherine says sarcastically.  
"Uh, thanks?" Elena says, still very confused.  
"Don't be too grateful." Katherine scoffs and wriggles out of her expensive leather jacket, tossing it aside onto a couch.  
"Sorry. What happened to Klaus?" Elena asks, beginning to feel stronger and she manages to sit herself up completely.  
"Well, Stefan laid sprawled across the ground with a snapped neck about as useful as a white crayon. Bonnie weakened Klaus with her magic and Damon just couldn't resist getting revenge and he leapt at Klaus as soon as he got the chance and well, I don't know what happened after that because I took your dead body." Katherine explains and Elena pauses.  
"Wait. Dead? You mean... I died? Before Klaus took me, Damon forced me to drink his blood. Does that mean... does that mean I'm a vampire?" Elena starts to panic.  
"Not yet. You have a choice. Either feed and become a vampire or don't feed and die for good. It's up to you." Elena stares forward in shock. How can she be a vampire?   
"I need a minute." Elena whispers and she stands up and leaves the room. Clearly this is Katherine's house. It's huge. Very clean and bright.  
Elena finds a large double door and she opens it up to find the kitchen and a middle-aged woman in there, cleaning dishes.  
"Need anything Miss Pierce?" She asks., stopping what she's doing and drying off her hands.  
"Uh... no I'm just..." Suddenly, Elena's eyes shut tight as the overwhelming brightness of the sun shining through a window hits her. It's like it's slowly sinking a needle into her eyes. Elena screams and hunches over, holding her head in her heads in an attempt to cover her eyes more.  
"Oh my God, are you all right?" The woman says and she puts her arms on Elena's shoulder's to steady her.  
"Grab the girl an ice pack, don't ask questions about why she looks like me." Katherine compels the woman and leads Elena into a couch in the next room.  
"Lie down." Katherine demands and Elena lies down. Katherine shuts all of the curtains and turns off all the lights, making the room as dark as possible.  
"What's happening to me?" Elena cries and the pain in her eyes begins to fade to away enough for her to open them.  
"You're in transition, your senses will be extremely sensitive." Katherine explains quietly and the woman comes in with an ice pack in a cloth.  
"You don't need to yell, I can hear you." Elena shouts, clamping her hands over her ears. Katherine guides the woman out of the room and quietly shuts the door, leaving Elena to have some peace.  
The time alone really gives Elena time to think. Mostly about Jenna.  
It's all your fault.  
She's dead because of you.  
Elena hears her own voice echo through her mind.  
"Shut up." She growls to herself.  
You killed her because you're the doppelganger.   
What is Jeremy going to think? How about Ric?   
What would your parents say?  
It's probably your fault they died too.  
"Shut up!" Elena shrieks and she grabs a vase and throws it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.  
"Ok, that's it." Katherine says, storming into the room, holding the woman firmly by the wrist.  
"You need to complete the transition. Right now." Katherine demands.  
"No. I don't want this! I can't!" Elena cries.  
"I'm not letting you die. Your boyfriends would hunt me down and try to kill me." Katherine argues and lets go of the woman's wrist revealing a deep cut, made by a knife. Elena's nostrils immediately pick up on the scent of blood. It's like nothing she's smelled before. She wants it badly.  
"Get her away from me!" Elena growls and she covers her mouth and nose with her hands. Every inch of her body is telling her to drink, she has to use all of her strength not to do it.  
"How selfish," Katherine begins, "Poor Jeremy will have nobody. The last living member of the Gilbert family, a sixteen year old boy who lost too much in so little time."  
"Shut up!" Elena yells and Katherine shoves the bleeding woman towards her.  
"Drink up if you don't want your little brother to be alone forever." Katherine encourages and Elena hesitantly takes hold of the woman's wrist and pulls it to her lips.  
She feels the first sip of blood flow down her throat, then a warmth travels through her. She feels strong. Powerful. Like she will never need to sleep again and that she can do anything and go anywhere she wants.   
The blood continues pouring down her throat and eventually she pulls herself away.  
"Elena!" A male voice says and Elena turns to find Stefan and Damon standing in the doorway, staring in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the boring first chapter and sudden stop, I'll be continuing this but I don't know how often the chapters will be uploaded. Also, it will get better I promise :)


End file.
